


Movies at home with the Morningstar

by Fangirl_Number666



Category: Supernatrul
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer is an adorable little shit, Lucifer loves to cuddle, M/M, Sam loves him tho, i just wanted some fluffy Samifer so here you go, movies - Freeform, no editor so bad spelling probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Number666/pseuds/Fangirl_Number666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Sam and luci watching a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies at home with the Morningstar

Sam may have been the master at puppy dog eyes, but Lucifer was the master at getting the moose of a man to go with his wishes. Which sometimes involved them cuddling as close as they could under a blanket watching a movie Luci picked out while Dean and his angel (boy)friend Cas were out for a run.

Sam couldn't focus what they were watching. He was too busy thinking up excuses as to why he had his arm around satan, just in case his brother came back early. Lucifer wasn't paying much attention to the movie either as he was currently screaming internally that 1. Lucifer had the most perfect thing his father had created holding him up against his muscular chest and 2. He was wondering if Gabriel would be jealous.

About halfway into the movie, Sam had finally settled on the excuse of 'He got cold' because technically it wasn't a lie. So now with his mind at ease Sam could take in all the little details he'd been missing. Like how good the sharp contrast of thier temperatures felt , how calm the blond seemed in his arms and, how much the hunter enjoyed having his arm around the devil. Sam felt a warm feeling creep into his gut. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced since Jessica had died, a feeling that he hadn't felt in so long he almost forgot that he knew what it was.

It was love.

And not the type of love you felt for your siblings or your friends. No, this was love in its purest form, a love that no matter how far you were apart you could still feel the bond you shared.

Sam was confused. Sure he knew that it had something to do with his memories of the cage being fake and the whole true vessel thing but he didn't expect this.

For the rest of the movie Sam had probably the fastest sexual crisis and by the end Of the movie he knew he wanted to talk the Lucifer, but he had no idea how to confront him. Luckily, Sam didn't need too because after they'd put back the blanket Lucifer had gotten up on his tip toes and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Maybe we could watch another movie sometime." The blond said looking down clearly blushing "Ummmm yeah! sure maybe." Sam exclaimed looking everywhere but the being he'd just learned he loved.

With that, the archangel practically skipped back to his room in the bunker. After the devil made his way around the corner, one of Sam's hand made its way up to the cheek that Lucifer had pecked.

Maybe one day he'd tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think?


End file.
